¿Me amas?
by otaku-girl-4ever
Summary: Las paredes de una prestigiosa escuela esconde muchos tabues. Amores prohibidos y relaciones indecentes, lo que desde afuera se ve normal, adentro es distinto. ¿quien quedara con quien?


**ANTE TODO: Hetalia y sus personajes no son mios...por desgracia D:**

**Quisiera que me amaras…**

**Sumario: **porque el no puede estar siempre solo, el si deseaba ser amado…pero no por cualquier persona, no, solo lo quiere a El…porque es el único con que su corazón saltaría de alegría con un solo roce, el único al cual se lo daría todo sin negarle nada, el único cuyos brazos son el castillo de su fuerza…el único que no le corresponde. Porque el es solo un alumno. Y el es solo un profesor.

**Capitulo 1. **

**Prologo **

Las frías yemas de sus dedos pasaban suavemente por sus brazos, su cintura…sus piernas dejando una estela que desaparecía lentamente a medida que su temperatura subía. Los labios colmados de deseo saboreaban centímetro a centímetro cada trozo de piel, mientras la respiración caliente chocaba con esta. El sudor, mezclándose y los gemidos suaves acompañados por cada palabra de amor. Dos almas unidas, en un solo cuerpo.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pliegue del cuello de su amante, respirando aquel aroma tan adictivamente varonil, permitiendo que ambas cabelleras rubias se mezclaran. Podía sentir como el dolor se iba lentamente, dándole paso a una nueva sensación, divina, nunca antes sentida.

Los labios que recorrían su cuerpo sellaron los suyos en un dulce beso, suprimiendo los suspiros que se convertían poco a poco en gemidos, mientras sentía el tacto de aquellas manos, más grandes que las de el, recorrer su torso nuevamente, abrazándolo, acortando las distancias, uniéndolos cada vez mas.

El mayor, que se encontraba sobre el, se movía lentamente…adelante…atrás…provocando cada vez y con mas fuerza esa nueva sensación…placer…

_Peeep…Peeep _

El vaivén se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, al igual que los gemidos que llenaban la hab..

_Peep…Peep _

-Mathew…- escucho que llamaba su nombre, lo hacia tan feliz que entre suspiros le llamara

-Fr..fran…- intento contestar, pero las cargas eléctricas por su cuerpo no le permitieron ordenar una oración

-Matt…Matt…- aun lo llamaba con insistencia, sentía como entre todo el momento, algo le tocaba un hombro…

_Peep…Peep… _

Y un ruido sobraba en el lugar…

-Aah….fran…cis…susurro en la oreja del mayor, aumentando el placer, pero el toque en su hombro persistía

_¡Mathew despierta!_

Abrió los ojos con fuerza.

Podía sentir las sabanas pegadas a el…¿y el edredón en donde estaba?...el sudor recorriéndole, le ardía el rostro, y se dio cuenta que respiraba agitadamente, miro a su derecha

Y ahí estaba…

Su hermano…lo había despertado…y al lado de sus pies el edredón verde que lo cubría

Algo dolía

Miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de aquello que sobresalía con la liviana sabana…y no supo si se podía sonrojar más

-Oye…no se con quien era, pero como que iba bueno no?- pregunto su morocho con sorna- lamento despertarte, pero te has quedado dormido y llevamos veinte minutos de retraso, un héroe como yo nunca llega tarde- continuo el rubio, mirándolo tras los anteojos

Mathew tardo exactamente tres segundos en reaccionar…

-…estamos…?...¡estamos retrasados!- grito mientras saltaba de la cama y corría al closet por el uniforme que tenia para ese día, mientras con su pie abría la puerta del baño- ¡Alfred!, ¡pásame el cepillo y la pasta!

-¡¿estas loco?, ¡anda a bañarte no saldrás a la calle con eso así!- dijo su hermano, refiriéndose al bulto que se veía bajo el pijama

-¡deja eso así!

-¡¿Qué? ¡ojala que alguien vea eso y te rallaras como una cebra!

-¡claro que no, tu solo pásame el cepillo y la pasta!- ordeno mientras luchaba por ponerse la camisa del uniforme mientras metía el pie en un zapato

* * *

-¡Corre Matt!, ¡Corre!

-E..espera…¡espérame Alfred!

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡no te detengas!, ¡sigue corriendo!- grito Mathew, mientras su cabello corto y ondulado se movía con fuerza por el viento, al igual que ese curioso rizo sobre el flequillo

-¡sigo sin escucharte!- grito su mellizo Alfred, quien iba a muchos metros delante de el

Ambos habían nacido el mismo día y de la misma madre. Alfred es ocho minutos mayor, de contextura mas fuerte y atlética, cabello mas liso y mas oscuro que Mathew, en cambio el…tan delgado, tan frágil, nadie se metía con el…en realidad pocas personas lo escuchaban o se daban cuenta de su presencia, siempre era opacado por Alfred…el héroe. Su imagen delicada, irrompible, lo hacia invisible, y cada vez que lo veían…lo confundían con Alfred…menos una persona.

El profesor Francis.

Aquel que desde el primer momento en que lo vio, quedo cautivado por esa esencia que ni el mismo sabe describir. Aquel que le tendió una mano cuando la necesito. Aquel que lo cuidaba como si fuese un hijo…

Y Mathew estaba perdidamente enamorado de el

Y sabia que no podía ser así, y sabia que si en el instituto se enteraran, les iría mal a los dos.

Por eso prefería morir callado

-Oye Matt…creo que nos confundimos de anteojos- hablo su hermano por fin, dentro de los pasillos del colegio- estoy viendo peor con estos

-pues…yo también estoy viendo mal, toma- le paso el par de cristales en aquel intercambio- mucho mejor- sonrió para si mismo- ven Alfred, busquemos el salón

-nooo, hagamos un ovillo, si nos aparecemos habrá que buscar pase

-tenemos que buscar pase aun si no aparecemos después…

-pero… ¡estamos con Kirkland!, ¡no soporto a ese hombre!

-¡ese hombre fue tu tutor!, así que vamos…

-Y mas o menos…a donde van?- hablo esa obstinada voz nasal…a la que intentaban evitar y que salía justamente de sus espaldas.

La principal característica: sus cejas. Grandes y pobladas. Dignas de cualquier ingles.

El cabello rubio brillante y despeinado, los ojos verdes y esa mirada de autosuficiencia madura llena de cinismo y sarcasmo que te daban una primera mal impresión de el.

El pulcro y reservado traje, soberbio, pero con clase. La camisa blanca de manga larga, el típico corbatín ingles, que a pesar de estar pasado de moda en ese blanco cuello se veía bien, el pantalón verde bosque, los zapatos de marca color negro, cuidadosamente pulidos.

Ese era Arthur Kirkland

Profesor de Historia, por cierto.

-¡te lo dije!- grito Alfred desesperado- ¿Qué tipo de héroe soy si me consigue el cejas a mitad de pasillo?

-¿¡Que has dicho niño emancipado!- grito el aludido, dirigiéndose el y tomándolo de una oreja, aunque este sea mas alto que el- tu…te vienes a mi clase…y al llegar te metes la camisa por dentro- dijo refiriéndose al desordenado uniforme que tenia: La camisa beige por fuera, principal indicio del mal estudiante.

Arthur se llevo al alumno a clase, pero no se percato que el morocho de cabello ondulado seguía ahí, así como tampoco se percato que también tenia la camisa por fuera, arrugada, y mal abrochada…pero no por rebeldía…de todas formas, no se dio cuenta.

Con una sonrisa triste los siguió, al fin y al cabo, si le gustaba historia, y estaba acostumbrado a ese trato.

Los dos hermanos estaban en el cuarto año, a solo un curso de ir a la universidad. Exactamente hace un año, llenos de emoción, rallaron y se deshicieron de las camisas azules para pasar una nueva etapa, la camisa beige, los dos últimos años para graduarse.

Su instituto era privado, estricto y de uso exclusivo, reconocido por la increíble variedad cultural que ahí estudiaba. Carecía de secciones, y rangos, solo "años" o "grados" y los cuales no pasaban hasta obtener lo adquirido para ello.

Luego de caminar todo el pasillo, llegaron al aula del cuarto año en el cual la puerta rezaba la leyenda "1ero de Ciencias". Un salón amplio que gozaba de grandes ventanales que iluminaban hasta la esquina mas cerrada, con un numero limitado de mesas, una para cada estudiante, algunas ralladas, otras pulcramente limpias, sobre estas todo lo necesario que el estudiante necesitaba para la clase que se le era dictada.

Los jóvenes hablaban animadamente hasta que vieron como la puerta del aula se abría estrepitosamente y callaron de inmediato. Vieron con gracia como el chico que se hacia llamar héroe era arrastrado de la oreja izquierda hasta su asiento, tras de el, su morocho con mirada baja.

-Te han vuelto a agarrar, Jones- se burlo de forma maliciosa un joven de piel oscura y rastas que se sentaba detrás de el- buena te la tienes, "héroe"- el moreno le pico la nuca con un bolígrafo y se rio por lo bajo, cuidando de no ser escuchado por el profesor- para la próxima empieza a levantarte temprano, ha ha

-¡eso!, ¡bastardo!, ¡te lo mereces!- le siguió el juego otra, de piel levemente tostada y con el cabello sujeto en una cola baja, que se sentaba a un lado el- mira que la paliza que me pegaste en sexto grado aun no se me olvida, ojalá te manden a dirección después.

-Dios mío, ya empezaron- susurro Alfred para si mismo, mientras se acomodaba en su puesto y sacaba sus útiles- el cubano fumado y la vietnamita con menstruación eterna atacan de nuevo…habrá otro héroe que salve a este héroe?...no, porque soy el único- dijo esto ultimo, con una sonrisa en el rostro

El profesor Arthur continuaba la clase, la segunda guerra mundial. Y mientras se daba media vuelta y hacia un esquema del tema en la pizarra, los estudiantes aprovechaban para hablar:

-Hey Matt…¡Matt!- llamo Alfred a su hermano, quien se sentaba a dos filas de distancia- ¡Matt!- insistía, luchando por la atención de su hermano- ¿tienes un lápiz?, ¿bolígrafo?, ¿portaminas?, ¿color?, ¿marcador?...¡no he copiado nada!, ¡no tengo con que!

Mathew se golpeo la frente con su mano y en su estuche busco un bolígrafo:

-Que llegue a Alfred- dijo el de lentes, mientras le pasaba el bolígrafo a un chico rubio con peinado de hongo, gafas y ojos azules, este le paso el bolígrafo a la vietnamita…la mujer lanzo el plumón y fue a parar a la frente de Alfred- ¡cuídalo!- fue lo ultimo que escucho de su hermano.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del salón

-Ludwig…¡Ludwig!..¡Ludwig ayuda!

-Que sucede Feliciano?

-¡se me desataron las agujetas de nuevo!

¡por Dios!- el nombrado, Ludwig, se levanta de su asiento (a tres puestos del de Feliciano) y se agacha a un lado de los pies de su compañero- llevo años enseñándote a hacer esto…- habla el chico, rubio, de ojos azules, bastante robusto y lleno de músculos. El uniforme pulcramente ordenado, la camisa beige planchada, el pantalón azul marino limpio y sin ningún desgaste

-Pero nunca me quedan bien, prefiero que me las amarres tú- respondió el otro chico, con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. El cabello corto y castaño, los ojos miel, la piel blanca y ese acento italiano que le arrancaba suspiros a más de una estudiante en ese colegio. Tenia el mismo uniforme que mucho en el salon- ¡Gracias Ludwig!

-¡Feliciano haz silencio!

-¡Mónaco!

-¡cállate que no me dejas concentrarme!, ¡hasta aquí atrás se escucha tu tormentosa vocecita!- exclamo molesta la chica que se sienta al lado de Ludwing. Cabello rubio amarrado en una ligera trenza (haciendo que algunos cabellos salieran del orden) con dos pasadores negros en el flequillo, y un lindo lazo rojo sobre su oreja, ojos verdes con anteojos y de mirada severa- no paras de hablar ni de molestar a Ludwing, ¿acaso te gusta?

-¡n-no!- respondió ahora sonrojado Feliciano, avergonzado por las palabras de la rubia- M-Mathew!, a mi no me gusta Ludwing, verdad que no?

-…ah?- Matt se sonrojo al instante, por alguna razón, recordó el sueño de esa mañana- no…¡no lo se!...digo…no, no creo que te guste- dijo a la final, con una sonrisa, pero en lo que el castaño se volteo para responderle a Mónaco susurro un inaudible "creo"

-Mónaco eres una Obstinada…- habla después un chico de rasgos asiáticos, cabello lacio, algo largo, y cejas gruesas, bajo la camisa del uniforme se veía una franela roja- con razón no tienes amigos

Un largo "UUUHHH" se escucho en toda el aula

-¡Hey que rayos sucede!, ¡cállense y copien, en lo que termine voy a borrar y no me importa quien se quede o no!- hablo el profesor interrumpiendo el esquema- ¡o empezaran a volar los negativos!, ¡cállense!

-Ven, por culpa de Mónaco nos han regañado- hablo de nuevo el chico, para darse vuelta y continuar en lo que hacia: leer. Mientras tanto la otra lo ignoro y continuo copiando

-Oye Kiku…- pide atención Feliciano, llamando a su amigo que se sienta delante de el- no habrá una manera de que hables con Mónaco para que deje de molestarme?

Tomare las medidas necesarias- responde el mencionado, de rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro y corto, de imagen seria. Se encontraba leyendo manga.

-Uuhh…siempre dices lo mismo…

-Ya deberías acostumbrarte- respondió el chico al que Mathew le había pasado el bolígrafo, su nombre era Edward y tenia el cabello rubio con corte honguito, ojos azules y lentes, dentro de su bolso, que se encontraba sobre su mesa, esta su mini laptop, al parecer actualizaba su blog- llevas muchos años con el…deberías de acostumbrarte a esa respuesta- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa comprensiva

-Tienes razón…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra aula, un familiar de Ludwig peleaba con otros más pequeños, los chicos de tercer año, los cuales aun conservaban la camisa azul desde primero. Y que pasaría a ser beige el próximo año.

-¡les dije que se aprendieran las valencias! ¡no dejare que saquen tabla periódica ni cuadernos en el examen!, ¡y a quien le consiga chuleta les aseguro que le raspo la materia!, ¡su awesome profesor no será diligente con alguno de ustedes!

La principal característica: Esos ojos carmesí, ese cabello plateado. No era viejo, tampoco albino, entonces, ¿Qué era?

La expresión en su rostro reflejaba el ego que ese hombre contenía sin siquiera desear expresarlo, pero a la vez era inevitable derretirse con esa mirada rubí que nunca se la verías a alguien.

La chaqueta de traje azul marino resaltaba con la camisa manga corta blanca, y combinaba con elegancia junto a la corbata y al pantalón negro, y no solo eso, realzaba su blanquecina piel. Los zapatos de marca pulcramente limpios y por supuesto un adorno rebelde: una cruz de hierro que resaltaba tras la corbata, según, herencia.

Ese era Gilbert Beilschmidt

Profesor de Química, por cierto…un descarado profesor de química.

-¡ Hey tu mocoso! ¡te he dicho mil veces que ese gorro no pertenece al uniforme!- le grita a un niño rubio con un sombrero de marinero

-¡claro que si!, ¡es azul!, ¡combina con la camisa!- replica el chico, de gruesas cejas y pequeña estatura- además, ¡¿ sabes con quien hablas?, ¡soy Peter Kirkland!, ¡el idiota de mi hermano te hará trizas si te metes conmigo!, ¡luego lo hare trizas a el porque seré mas genial que el cejon aquel!

-¡me resbala quien seas tu o tu hermano!, ¡el traga enciclopedias ese no puede con mi awesome ser!, ¡guarda el gorro niño o te lo decomiso!

-¡rayos!- se queja Peter, para sacarse el gorro y meterlo en su bolso

-¡y tu!, ¡dame el abrigo y el pájaro!- le dijo Gilbert a un chico de cabello plateado, y ojos azules de mirada fría, que tenia un abrigo largo y marrón. Sobre la mesa….¿un frailecillo?

-…no- se negó el chico, mirando feo a su profesor

-¿¡ como que no?, ¡todos los días te pido que guardes el abrigo y nunca lo haces!, ¡y el frailecillo!, ¡decomisare ese animal y lo llevare a alguna asociación protectora!

-Pero profesor- le dice una chica de piel morena, con dos coletas de lazos rojos- el frailecillo es la mascota de la clase, no lo puede decomisar.

Una ola de burlas para el desinformado profesor.

-¡ya cállense todos!, ¡y tu, Seychelles!- alza la voz a la niña que le acaba de hablar- esos lazos tampoco son del uniforme!, ¡se van conmigo también!

-¡ NOOO!- grito la niña desesperada mientras intentaba meterse bajo la mesa, en un intento de proteger su peinado

-¡ Estas loco viejo!, ¡algun dia sere mas genial que tu y te botare de esta escuela!- grito Peter desde su asiento- ¡ cada vez que nos ves nos decomisas cualquier cosa!

-¡ porque infringe con el uniforme pequeño demonio!- grita exasperado Gilbert- ¡su uniforme es camisa Azul, pantalon o falta Azul, y zapatos negros!, ¡punto!, ¡ese es el uniforme de trecer año!, ¡¿ acaso no ven que si su Awesome profesor no cumple con el director me botan de aquí?.

-¡Pues por mi vete!- salió la mas pequeña de la clase, una niña de cabello castaño y rizado amarrado con una cola a un lateral de la cabeza…cola roja, por cierto- ¡ eres un obstinado egocéntrico!, ¡espero no verte en cuarto!

-¡ Wy!- dijo preocupado otro chico, también de baja estatura y sentado al lado de la chica, tenia el cabello corto y marron claro, con un rizo y un parentesco bastante similar a Feliciano, de 4to año- ¡mira que después nos cita y el abuelo es el subdirector!

-¡me vale Marco!, ¡esa es tu vida!- le responde Wy a su compañero - aquí hago lo que yo quiera…

-¡ Ahora viene la niña esta!- habla de nuevo el profesor- ustedes son una clase horrible…

-Pero profesor…¿Por qué le quiere quitar los lacitos a mi amiga?- habla algo preocupada otra chica, de rasgos asiáticos y con una flor en el cabello largo y castaño- todos nos vemos lindos con lo que tenemos…

-Tu, la flor

-¡ Noo!- grita la niña, escondiéndose bajo la meja como su compañera

-Disculpe, profesor Gilbert- habla otra chica, levantándose educadamente- me parece injusto lo que hace, y denfiendo a mi compañera, ¡no nos quite nuestros accesorios!- en el tierno rostro de la niña, esos enormes ojos verdes, hasta el cabello rubio y corto, había determinación, la chica era valiente

-¡ les digo que se los quito porque son normas del colegio!...¡y dame el liston lila!

-Lo siento profesor, pero es un regalo de mi querido hermano mayor

-Lily, no me interesa eso…

-¡ mi hermano es el profesor Vash!

Silencio en el salón…

-E…el loco de las armas?...¿el que da Geografía a cuarto y quinto?

-¡ese mismo!

-…tampoco me interesa, aunque me vuelva queso, ¿acaso no pueden ser todos unos buenos estudiantes?, aprendan del señor Raivis, cumple perfectamente con su uniforme- dijo señalando al chico, de cabello rubio corto y ondulando- ¡mirenlo!

-¡ es que el es rompe grupo!- grita la niña con la flor en el cabello

-¡ no te metas con Raivis!- lo defiende Peter

-No puedo…- dice el profesor para si mismo- mi awesome ser no puede con estos niños pubertos…pediré que me cambien el horario…- y lleva su manos hasta sus claros cabellos- ¿y si meto la renuncia?...noo, hay crisis económica, me conviene trabajar aquí…

* * *

Un pasillo mas abajo, en un aula distinta a las demás, se dictaba una clase completamente diferente.

-…El ADN, como ya sabrán, contiene toda la información genética que la célula necesita para que el cuerpo funcione a la perfección. Si un cromosoma falla, los resultados pueden ser bastante feos, por eso chicos…Hugh?- la mujer mira atónita su clase, mientras le pone pausa al video que estaba explicando- ¡¿ se puede saber que rayos están haciendo?, ¡ presten atención joder!, ¡Heracles despierta!

La principal característica: ese carácter tan…¿extraño?. Era adorable, toda una madre. Pero…no la molesten.

Alta, cuerpo esbelto, una mujer hermosa. Un rostro joven de ángel que engancha a más de uno en la institución, a la vez que mostraba esa fuerte personalidad llena de valentía y un poco…marimacho?. El cabello largo, rubio oscuro y adornado con una tierna flor. Grandes y expresivos ojos verdes. Un acento bastante difícil de reconocer, pero no imposible de entender con una dulce voz y una blanca y tersa piel.

Un vestido informal de marca color verde con unos zapatos negros y un lindo chaleco blanco. Sencilla, pero hermosa.

Esa Elizabeta Hedervary. Profesora de biología, por cierto.

-¡ te he dicho que despiertes chico!- dijo mientras le lanzaba un borrador a la cabeza de un alumno. Tenia el cabello levemente largo, con un rizo bastante curioso en la coronilla, ojos verdes, y estaba durmiendo…en un cuaderno de gatos- ¡no me interesa si tu madre esta en control de estudio, pero te vas a coordinación por dormir en clase!

-…esta bien…-y dicho esto aun adormilado se levanta de su puesto, dispuesto a obedecer.

-Mira que dormirse todos los días y todos los días ir al mismo sitio, es fuerte. ¿Qué rayos hará de noche para estar así?- pregunta un estudiante con suéter verde que combinaba con sus ojos, cabello castaño largo y recogido en una coleta- Feliks, me estas prestando atención?

-Claro Liet, y te digo que estoy totalmente seguro de lo que hace- le respondió su compañero que se sentaba a su lado, rubio de cabello largo, ojos verdes también- es tipo como que totalmente obvio ¿no?

-¡ Pero que cosas dices!- dice escandalizado, hasta que el mismo borrador roza su cabeza

-Silencio, Toris y Feliks…o van a acompañar a Heracles- hablo la profesora para luego continuar con su clase.

A unos asientos más atrás, un rubio alto y de ojos azules, con peinado salvaje, arrancaba de su cuaderno la octava hoja, destapaba el bolígrafo y escribía algo con una caligrafía no muy decente en dicho papel. Tapa el bolígrafo, dobla la hoja en cuatro y la lanza a un chico rubio, también de ojos azules pero mas pequeño que se sentaba adelante, tenia un gancho en forma de cruz y una expresión seria.

El mas bajo siente el papel chocar contra su cabeza y sin siquiera verlo lo recoge y lo lanza a la basura con una perfecta puntería.

-Deberías ver al menos que intenta decirte, todo el día lo ha estado intentando

-Maldito Mathias…-susurra el mas pequeño sin dejar de mirar a la profesora, en un disimulo de atención, tenia un acento bastante espeso- no quiero saber que rayos quiere, Tino, me molesta siempre.

-Por algo será…-susurro el nombrado, rubio también y de ojos oscuros, tenia una pronunciación curiosa, hasta daba risa- párate y saca uno de esos papeles!

-No…

-Como quieras- Tino se dio la vuelta y de su cuaderno arranco una hoja, escribió algo en un idioma distinto y lo lanzo hacia atrás antes que la profesora lo viera.

El papel callo entre dos chicos de rasgos asiáticos que conversaban disimuladamente. Uno tenia el cabello corto y ojos oscuros, y usa anteojos. El otro se veía mas alto, también asiático y tenia un rizo extraño en la cabeza.

-Y sabias que eso también se invento en Cor…¿Qué es eso?- señalo el del rizo al papel mal doblado lanzado por Tino

-Una nota obviamente- dijo susurrando y con obviedad- ábrela, ¿de quien será?

-Veamos…-el más alto la tomo y la desdoblo. En una caligrafía redonda se leía algo realmente inentendible- Hey…este no es nuestro rango sabes?

-Porque lo dices?

-Debe ser de alguno de los nórdicos para un nórdico, demasiados acentos, no entiendo ni papa- volvió a hablar el del rizo

-Pues- el mas bajo se ajusto los lentes- me da que es sueco

-…¡¿Qué?- hablo en voz alta y escandalizado su compañero

-¡SSSHHH!...cállate…por nuestras vidas, te volteas, y le das la nota, es todo…- volvió a hablar el de anteojos- vamos Im Yong Soo…valor

-Cállate tailandés, yo soy de Corea, todo lo de Corea es genial- y dicho esto pero claramente temeroso, se voltea para llamar al tipo mas alto de la clase, se sentaba solo en una esquina- Hey…ppss….pss…b-b…Berwald…oye…

El llamado Berwald, volteo para mirar de manera intimidante con esos ojos azules tras los cristales de unos anteojos. Su expresión severa y la mirada fría le restaban amigos, y mucho mas persona que le quisiera acercar. Era atractivo, rubio, alto, fornido…pero todos temían a su extraña manera de hablar y esos ojos helados.

-¿Q'e qu'eren?- respondió con una gruesa vos baja

-Eh…bueno…yo…nosotros…aquí…- el tailandés tartamudeaba nervioso.

-Escucha, esto creemos esta en sueco, y pensamos que iba para ti, toma- le lanza el Coreano la nota de manera nerviosa- de nada!- y dicho esto, se voltea rápido.

-…Gr'cias…

Ambos asiáticos pudieron jurar ver un sonrojo cuando Berwald abrió la carta.

Del otro lado, un chico murmuraba para si mismo el martirio escolar.

-Mujer loca…que me importa a mi si el hijo sale con síndrome extraño si le falta la pata a un cromosoma...espero que al llegar a casa preparen algo con tomate…- moreno claro, cabello oscuro y corto con flequillo a medio lado, ojos verdes con mirada obstinada y un rizo que salía del flequillo- quiero dormir…comer…

-Lovii!, Lovii!- lo llama una rubia a su lado. Hermosa, blanca de ojos verdes y cabello rubio ondulando y corto, tenia una tela roja a modo de cintillo y desde su nuca se veía el nudo de esta- lovino ayudame!

-Que sucede…

-Es el, el nuevo con la tirita en la nariz, es un maniático con los koalas…

-Le recuerdan a su país, que me importa como te trate o se comporte

-¡Lovi!, si no me ayudas tu tendre que correr con Natasha y esa es otra loca mas- dijo en un tono mas bajo, mientras miraba como una hermosa chica con el cabello largo rubio ceniza, ojos azules y un lazo en el cabello escribia con caligrafia soviética algo inentendible en su cuaderno- esta obcesionada con su hermano, me aterra, me recuerda a mi- decía angustiada

-Y cual es el problema con el de la tirita?

-No lo se, no para de hablarme de Australia

-Eres una maniática, deb…

-Termino la clase, lárguense de mi vista.

Elizabeta no había terminado de decir eso cuando una ola de alumnos los arrollo a ella, a Lovino y a su compañera.

Al salir a los pasillos se podía ver la masa de gente corriendo como puede hasta la salida, una mezcla de Beige y Azul que todos los días era vista con paciencia por todos los profesores y directiva de dicho plantel, a la final, eran jóvenes, había que dejarlos ser.

De esta manera, Mathew se encontró con su hermano (quien había salido primero) en la acera frente al colegio, lo esperaba impaciente para llegar a casa a comer.

Ludwig, el chico robusto que estudia con los gemelos en el 4to año esperaba a un lado de la puerta a su hermano mayor, el profesor Gilbert.

Feliciano, el otro chico con cara de tonto se reunía con sus otros dos hermanos: Lovino y Marco. Los tres esperando comer pasta para el almuerzo.

Kiku Honda, el japonés que se sienta delante de Feliciano buscaba a sus compañeros de residencia: La pequeña taiwanesa de 3ero con la flor, la "vietnamita con menstruación eterna" y el chico que se metió con Mónaco, que estudian en su salón, el coreano y el tailandés. Tenían que esperar a su tutor, el profesor de Informática.

La pequeña Lily, que defendió ese día a sus compañeros del profesor Gilbert, comía un bocadillo, esperaba a su hermano el profesor de geografía.

El chico de suéter verde, Toris, buscaba desesperado entre la multitud a su compañero Feliks, ese día regresarían juntos a casa. Además tenia que encontrar a sus hermanos adoptivos: el rubio de corte honguito con lentes, Edward, que estudia con Alfred, y el pequeño tranquilo Raivis, que tendría clases esa tarde.

Natasha, la obsesionada con su hermano, el cual era profesor, discutía con su hermana mayor Katyusha, que era suplente en el plantel.

Heracles se le veía adormilado caminando hacia un auto azul oscuro, ahí esperaría a su madre.

Peter, el hermano del profesor de Historia, se le veía hablando animadamente con Tino y el joven con el frailecillo. El mas pequeño esperaba a su hermano. Tino esperaba a sus demás hermanos: El rubio con el gancho en forma de cruz, el alto de peinado salvaje que no dejaba de lanzar papeles y el callado Berwald

El joven moreno con rastas que molesta a Alfred corría hacia un auto modelo antiguo, lo venían a buscar.

A la rubia que hablaba con Lovino se le veía sentada en la raíces de un árbol, esperando a su hermano que era profesor de educación física.

Monaco caminaba hacia una elegante camioneta negra, mirando de reojo a todos y sin saludar.

Seychelles y Wy, ambas pequeñas de la clase de 3ro caminaban junto al hermano de Wy, el chico con la tirita en la nariz, que por cierto su mochila era un koala.

Y mientras los alumnos van.

Los profesores se reúnen para prepararse el dia siguiente…

* * *

OOOK, Prologo inmenso, pero si les ha gustado, celebren, XD todos los capítulos serán así de largos o mas XD

Se han dado cuenta de algo interesante?, están** todos **los personajes de Hetalia…o a menos todos los que a mi memoria llego XD (para el prox capitulo pongo a los demas) Esto es un descaro de reto que se le ocurrió a una amiga "a que no haces un fic con todos los personajes de hetalia y los emparejas todos con todos?"

No me dejo humillar señores, y dije que **SI** XD

Asdfsadfasdf aquí habrá de todo, pero será algo asi como una película de preparatoria, XD sexo, alcohol, amores prohibidos, traiciones, sonrisas y lagrimas, espero aportarles todo eso owo y sobretodo que les guste ;D

Los rangos de profesor o alumno los he tomado dependiendo de la antigüedad como país, aunque se que hay unos errores al respecto como el propio japon, Dinamarca y los demás nordicos, polonia, belgica, Italias, y hasta otros, que están como alumnos pero también son países antiguos, pero asdf necesitaba alumnos y cada uno tiene una función en tal y donde esta XD

por cierto, "la paliza de 6to grado" a la que se refiere Vietnam es, precisamente, la guerra en Vietnam XD. La mande a 6to grado para sacar bastante tiempo, ya que esa guerra fue hace bastante XD

Sugieran nombre, hay unos cuantos sin el XD

Si les gusto, dejen review…

…y si no les gusto, también XD


End file.
